Plastic film hand coverings in the form of mittens and gloves are widely used for food handling, patient handling, clean up, fun or for promotions. Typically, these plastic hand coverings are meant for single or short term use and thus, preferably, are made inexpensively from film based plastics.
Often, a pair of hand coverings i.e. a left and right hand covering are attached together at their respective wrist sections with separation facilitated by a laterally extending perforation line at a midsection.
What is needed is a pair of hand coverings that have features that keep the interest of the wearer made for promotions and for fun that may include graphics depicted on the front and rear faces of the hand coverings, so that the hand covering is retained on the hands for longer periods of time and any separated midsection is also retained. Such features may include structural features besides graphic printing.